Wolf Watching
by AirKnitter
Summary: Conrart is Watching his youngest brother, remembering his childhood spent raising him. this is my first story, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wolf Watching**_

It was a mild spring afternoon in Shin Makoku. All was right with the world of the Mazoku. The maou was in his office signing paperwork, the troops were drilling on the training pitch, and Conrart Weller was assigned to guard the Royal Family.

He stood by watching the Crown Prince chasing a frog around the lily pond, while his mother, Prince Consort Wolfram was sitting on a spread blanket holding the infant second prince. If the king had been proud when his Heir was born looking like him, then he was ecstatic when his younger son was born looking like his precious Wolfram.

Conrart couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he thought back to his childhood. He could still see his baby Wolfcub like it was yesterday….

_The Lady Celi was exhausted after the premature birth of her third son. She was thrilled to be finished with the pregnancy and was looking forward to fitting into her clothes again. Conrart was still holding the baby that he had helped bring into the world less than two hours ago. He saw it was a little boy, and he was glad to have another brother, one he could teach swordplay to, and riding. He hoped that Big Brother Gwendal would have more to do with the new addition than he did with him._

_After the healers finally came, they cleaned up the baby and the maou had decided on a traditional von Bielefeld family name. Before he was killed in a skirmish with the humans, Lord von Bielefeld had asked the queen to name the baby Wolfram Reesaire Augustinian von Bielefeld. _

_When his Wolfram was a year old, he would go and stand at the gate that kept him inside the nursery to visit his Wolfcub._

"_Up, Ra-Ra! Up." Wolfram would cry with an enthusiasm that only his Ra-Ra could get from him. _

"_Okay, Cub. Hang on tight!" Conrart would pick him up and swing him in a circle that would always make his Wolf squeal in happiness. _

_He loved the ride and would yell, "mo, Ra-Ra, MO!!" _

_The most painful thing he remembered about his cub's infanthood, was the day the maou was walking with the regent through the halls of the castle, and ended up at the nursery. Wolfram stood at the baby gate to his room, and when the queen tried to pick him up, he started to cry, not knowing who grabbed him. The queen tried to quiet the sobs from the small child. Finally, not knowing what else to do, she passed the little prince to Conrart. As soon as he was in his Ra-Ra's arms, he quieted, and snuggled into his neck._

Present Day

Conrart smiled remembering his little cub as a baby. He missed him depending on him for love and comfort. His little brother always was his little cub. He came to him to fix his boo-boos, and to fix his broken toys. He even came to him when Big Brother gave him a scary pig-dog (teddy bear) that he knitted for his birthday. He thought of the convincing it took before he would let it sit on his shelf with the other toys.

He was jerked out of his reverie by the unmistakable sound of a SPLASH! The Crown Prince had just chased the little frog right into the lily pond. Wolfram ran over to the pond and handed him the baby. He pulled the prince out of the water and led him inside with Conrart and the baby close behind. He had to smile thinking of how much the little prince's hijinks reminded him of someone else's mischief.

_Conrart was trying to find his cub. He thought he looked everywhere for him. Then, from behind a tapestry, he heard a little giggle. _

"_Hmmm… I wonder where Wolfcub is? AHA!! Found you!" he yelled as he pulled away the fabric that held the hiding place of the small boy._

"_You found me Conrart! Now you hide." Wolf really was good at hide and seek, especially around bed time. He bent down and scooped him up, "we can play tomorrow, but now it's time for night-night." He started walking towards Wolfram's bedroom, when the little boy broke free and started running while laughing. "Wolf! Come on! It's time for bed!" Conrart was not really annoyed. It just bothered him when Wolfram didn't listen to him._

_Several feet ahead of him, he saw Wolfram trip and fall on a runner that led down the corridor. The poor little guy fell hard and scraped his knee and sat there crying and holding his boo-boo._

"_Poor baby. Hang on, let me look." Conrart said as he knelt down in front of him, all of his annoyance deflating within him. "It's just a little scrape. Come on cub, and I'll bandage it for you, then we can put you to bed. No more playing tonight, okay?" Wolf nodded in agreement, as his little big brother fixed his knee. _

_As he tucked him in, Wolfram held onto his sleeve and looked at him with tired emerald eyes and asked, "Conrart, will you stay with me tonight?" Conrart looked down at him for a moment and replied, "Sure. Let me get into my sleeping clothes, and I'll be right back, okay?" Wolf found it agreeable and snuggled down to wait for his brother._

Present Day

Conrart put the baby down as Wolfram led his elder son into the bathroom for a warm bath and a change of clothes. He couldn't help but feel saddened at how his little cub had outgrown him with cubs of his own. A part of him was happy, while another part wished he had his little one all to himself again.

He knew he could be the best uncle for his sweet little nephews. He would protect them from Crazy Lady Annissina, and from Gwendal's hideous creations, and from Gunter's psychotic outbursts. He would watch over his Wolfram from afar, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is Chapter two of the Wolf Watching story. I wasn't going to write more, but I decided to make this a Multi chapter. I thank my critic and good friend Avery. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have written this. Please read and review. Thank you.

AirKnitter

_**Wolf Watching**_

_Chapter Two_

Conrart laid in bed that night, thinking about the day's occurrences. He didn't act upset when he saw the king kissing his Wolf cub. He wanted to so badly pull Wolfram away from Yuuri and into his arms. He wanted to keep his baby brother safe from all of the world. His little cub was his, and his alone, as far as he was concerned. He listened as Wolfram and Yuuri gave the big news of their third child. Conrart was happy for them, he really was. He put on his usual insincere smile, the one he saved just for Yuuri and his hijinks. The smile that says, "I only put up with it because I have to."

Conrart wasn't stupid. He knew the power of the maou. He also knew the penalty for going against the his wishes. For now, he would watch from afar.

The next morning, Conrart awoke at the usual early hour and prepared to go to the maou's bedchamber. When he reached the door, he heard the unmistakable sound of retching from within. He knocked on the door and entered before the king answered. He went to the bathroom and saw his sweet little brother kneeling in front of the toilet with Yuuri holding his hair out of his face while he emptied his stomach.

"Your majesty, is his highness alright?" Conrart knew the answer to his question, but he felt it was for Wolf and Yuuri to tell. Yuuri put a dampened cloth on the back of his prince consort's neck before he answered his brother-in-law.

"He's just having morning sickness this morning, that's all." he said as he rubbed soothing circles on Wolf's back. The action was watched by Conrart and he felt a sudden jealous urge to push the black haired man out of the way and comfort his cub. He knew his feelings were unjustified, and it bothered him even more. Wolf was married and the Prince Consort to the Maou of Shin Makoku, and it was no longer his place to try to pacify a married man.

After a few more bouts of nausea, Wolfram was settled into the large bed with assurances of his sons' welfare. The nanny would look after them while Wolf rested under the hawk-like eyes of Gisela. The king and Conrart went outside for their customary morning run. He couldn't help but remember the unsteady relationship of his baby brother and Yuuri. He chuckled at the memory of their confessions to each other…..

"_Wolf," Yuuri started, obviously quite nervous, "I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid to." He bit his lip from the nerves. Wolf just "Hmmphed" and crossed his arms over his chest before tearing into his fiance._

" _You know, Yuuri, you are such a wimp, so why not just come out and say it? You don't like me, because I'm a male, and you would rather marry some dubious hussy, and and…." Wolf broke down sobbing and tried to run from Yuuri, but was stopped by his arms going around him. He struggled briefly before resigning to being held by Yuuri. "I was trying to say that I love you. I want to be the one you choose, so," at this, Yuuri pushes him at arms length and delivers a healthy SMACK! to his right cheek._

_Wolf's head snapped back at the force of the blow, and when he straightened his head, he slapped Yuuri right back. Yuuri rubbed his stinging cheek and said, "Geez, if you didn't want to, just say so." Wolf looked at him like he was the dumbest thing under the sky. "You wimp. I just accepted your proposal. By slapping you back, I said yes. It's how the Mazoku answer an engagement renewal." Yuuri somehow didn't quite believe that, but he was so happy, he could care less. He felt Wolf snuggle closer to him as they walked back inside to the common room._

_Wolf sneaked a shy look up at him before asking "Why now? What made you change your mind?" Yuuri pulled him closer and replied, "I saw you with that young guy. What's his name, Gorganzola?" _

"_You mean Rochefort." Wolf supplied, helpfully._

"_Whatever. All I know is that it's a smelly cheese sounding name. The point is that you are all mine, and I don't want you near Lord Smelly Cheese ever again, ok?"_

_Wolf thought that it was cute how jealous his maou was. He didn't even bother telling Yuuri that Lord Rochefort von Grantz was his first cousin. "Yes, Yuuri. I only have eyes for you."_

Present day

Yuuri looked over at Conrart, wondering what was so funny. The only answer he got was another secretive smile. He knew, but he would never tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Watching

Chapter 3

Fourth month of pregnancy

Wolf was making his way down the corridor as silently as possible. His feet pitter-patting on the stone floors as he attempted to stop their echoing from reaching any prying ears. He was trying to avoid being seen by anybody at all even though his round belly stuck out and impeded his ability to be stealthy. He had to wait until Lord Weller was occupied by his troops before he could ease around the corner and out of sight. Earlier in the day as he was getting his sons ready for their nannies, a letter had arrived. The contents were disturbing enough, but nowhere near as scary as the news his husband had given him.

Yuuri looked up at Wolfram over his cup of coffee and spoke in a soft, but hesitant tone, "My mother is coming to help with the boys while your pregnancy advances." Yuuri was examining Wolf's face to gauge his reaction to his news, his midnight eyes watching for any emotion that may flicker across the emerald pools so as not to miss any of Wolfram's true feelings on the subject. Wolf blinked a couple of times, his long eyelashes fluttering against his alabaster cheeks, letting the news sink in before he replied evenly.

"My mother sent a letter saying she's returning from her Free Love journey. She wants to spend time with Reesaire and Ealis. I hope she's going to leave before Mama gets here." He shuddered at the horrible thought of both his and Yuuri's mother getting together, finally letting his true reaction to be seen. He had never planned on Celi and Miko spending time together with the boys, there was no telling the damage that may be ensued if the pair were allowed to scheme in the same room together, let alone in the same dimension. He feared for his sons' innocence. Yuuri seemed to pick up on his thoughts and took Wolf's small pale hand into his larger one and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I have told Mom not to put girl clothes on the boys, so there's nothing to worry about."

Wolf felt differently, however. Yuuri's mother was bad enough, but coupled with his own, he was almost certain that nobody would be spared. Lady Celi was never an attentive mother, but when she found out about Wolf and Yuuri's first baby, she decided to make up for the years of non-mothering. After Reesaire was born, she was there with frilly pink baby dresses, hand-me-downs from Wolfram himself. Yuuri had been surprised to receive the knowledge, and vaguely wondered if he had gotten his love of wearing women's night clothing from those very baby clothes. When Yuuri and Wolf refused to dress their son in them, she would wait until the nanny had her back turned before pouncing. Wolf would go to feed his baby only to find him in an overly pink lacy dress--that had seemed oddly familiar-- with a diaper cover with lace down to the seat of the pants. He was horrified of the outrageous display of girlyness, and slightly embarrassed.

Wolfram was brought out of his musings by Yuuri snapping his fingers in front of Wolf's dazed eyes. Wolfram quickly banished the memories of his childhood to the corner of his mind before focusing on the steaming hot cakes piled --in large quantities-- on his plate.

After breakfast, Wolf decided to sneak away from everyone to relax and get a hold of himself. He needed to get a grip of reality and hopefully find a quiet place no one knows of or would look for him. As he was walking, he felt the baby in his belly stir and he felt even closer to him, he smiled softly before reaching a hand down to rest on his engorged belly, stroking it softly, humming the tune to some foreign lullaby that had wormed its way into Wolfram's head. He heard footsteps coming in his direction, and quickly snapping out of his maternal daze, he ducked into the closest room he could find.

"Oh Wolfie~!" He heard the voice of whom had haunted his thoughts for the majority of the day so far. There, sitting regally in a high backed chair, her luscious blonder hair tossed over one shoulder and her legs crossed elegantly on the chair, was Lady Celi, holding a particularly familiar navy chiffon and lace dress. "Which of these do you think would look best on Reesaire?" Wolf looked to the dresses, then back to his mother's face before shuddering a hiss of, "Neither! Reesaire is a boy, and he will _Not_ wear girl's clothes!" He turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, leaving Celi sitting there with a bemused smirk on her face.

Wolfram waddled down the hall further and was starting to feel winded. 'Definitely a downside to pregnancy.' He crept into a bed chamber that was sparsely decorated with some familiar paintings and more of Gwendal's creations. Wolf, in his exhausted state didn't process much, other than the bed looked inviting. He hobbled over on swollen ankles and crawled in it as best as he could and laid down. When his head touched the pillow, he smelled it and recognized the familiar earthy scent of his little big brother. He always loved the soft scent of sandalwood and patchouli that had always surrounded his Ra-Ra.

Conrart and the rest of the castle were looking for the prince consort. He had forgotten his captain's insignia for his uniform, and after telling his men off for being out of uniform, he took the south wing of the castle for his search. It went right by his quarters, and he could stop by for his captain's bars. He checked the empty rooms as he went through towards his own. Conrart opened his door and saw his cub asleep on his bed cradling his swollen belly. He eased out the door and motioned to a guardsman, telling him he found the wayward prince. He sent the guard to tell the maou that all was well.

Conrart removed his boots and tunic and eased into bed next to his brother and curled around him, laying his hand on his belly. Wolf mumbled in his sleep before settling again, his blonde hair covering his ivory forehead. Two hours later, Conrart woke up to Wolfram running his fingers through his hair and humming a soft song that he used to sing to him to help him sleep. Conrart didn't say anything, relishing the feeling of having his cub with him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to sneak off?" He asked with a raised eyebrow in mock annoyance. Wolf stopped his lullaby and smirked a little before he gave his answer, "Mother was trying to cross dress Reesaire and Ealis, and Yuuri's mother is coming next week, and I just needed a place to get away from everybody." he murmured while he played with Conrart's hair. "Besides, would you had let me run off to be alone?" Conrart smiled and shook his head, pulling him closer to his chest and started to sing Wolfram's favorite folk song. Before he slipped into sleep, Wolfram whispered the sweetest words to Conrart, "I love you, Ra-Ra." Conrart smiled even broader as he replied, "Love you too, Cub." Wolf snuggled deeper and slept with a smile of his own.

I would like to thank my friend and proofreader Avery, and also thanks to pikeebo and SonYukiGoku's Sister for bringing to my attention that it's coming off as a love story between Wolf and Conrart. They love each other as brothers. That's all. Thanks guys, and I hope that cleared stuff up for ya'll.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, just to clear this up once and for all: Wolfram and Conrart's relationship is purely brotherly. Conrart raised Wolf from a baby, because Celi was neglectful (in my fic. I'm sure she was a great mom) and the result of it is Conrart is way over protective of his younger brother. It's hard trying to describe the feeling when I've never felt those emotions. So thank you for reading, and I'll try harder. **

**Wolf Watching**

**Chapter 4**

**Final Month of Pregnancy**

**AN: Here it is, the final month of pregnancy. How will Wolf cope with both mothers in the castle? I've taken several liberties with the birth scene, and I decided that since male Mazoku could get pregnant, they could have a natural birth. Ow. So without further ado, here's the chapter for the final month pregnancy. Feel happy for Wolf. **

Poor, poor Wolfram. His mother, _and_ Yuuri's mother was "helping" him with his older two sons. If the dresses were bad with Celi, they got stranger with Miko. Wolf was currently attempting to pull an orange sundress off of Ealis only to reveal matching panties underneath. 'Ugh, how horrible!' was the only thought swimming through his head as his son struggled against him. His belly was hindering him from getting very close to the boy, and he was becoming more frustrated by the second.

The color was appalling and clashed with Ealis' olive complected skin tones that were inherited from his father's side of the family. 'At least the shoes matched this time,' he thought with a shudder. Yuuri sneaked into the room stealthily while Wolfram was pulling some little black overalls and a white shirt out of the dresser drawers.

He gave up exhausted as Ealis ran over to Yuuri naked except for the hideous panties, pudgy arms upraised to his father to be picked up.

"Daddy! Mama mean!" Yuuri looked at Wolf with a raised eyebrow at his huge husband before giving his question a vocal outlet, "Why does he have an orange bow in his hair? I thought we were clear! No girl clothes!" he said, pointing to the offending garments. Wolf heaved himself out of the rocking chair and waddled over to his husband with a twitching eyebrow and strained his voice in his tiredness, "_Your_ mother thought he looked _so _cute in his little dress, and he needed something to make the outfit _come together! Don't you even think for a moment that I would allow our sons to wear dresses!"_, the last part of his sentence punctuated by his finger poking Yuuri in the chest before breaking down in tears. It was Yuuri's turn to shudder. "I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't trying to upset you," Yuuri murmured while trying to seduce Wolfram into a hot kiss. Wolf wasn't biting though. He turned his angered flushed face away from the offending lips before waddling out of the nursery while griping that Yuuri could fight Ealis into his clothes, tears falling from his bright emerald eyes.

Wolfram went to his bedchamber and let out a startled yelp that made his guards rush inside to defend their charge. What they saw inside was a scene that resembled a male's worst nightmare. Pink was everywhere. The bed was covered in a pink spread with pink shams on the pillows. The curtains were a darker shade of the offensive color that matched the area rug on the floor.

The furniture had pink slip covers over them that went with the pink table runner. All in all, it was horrifying. The guards were gagging along with he prince consort. Wolf was so absorbed in the torture of the pink, that he was oblivious to the two women stalking up behind him. Not even his guards saw them until it was too late.

"WOLFIEEE!!!" Wolf yelped in surprised and spun around as fast as his belly would allow. He turned to face the terrible twosome in their awe inspiring evilness. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!?", he yelled at them motioning towards the open door of his and the maou's chambers. "PINK?!?" He took a deep breath, trying to relax so he wouldn't stress his unborn baby too much. He started to speak in a much calmer tone belying his unhappy situation, "Please, put our room back to the way it was. Pink is ok in small doses, but this is entirely too much!"

"Oh Wolf-chan," Miko said, "We were only trying to make you happy. Celi-sama said you sleep in a pink nightgown, so I thought you like pink." Wolf felt a minor twinge of guilt, only a minor twinge. "Please put it back to normal. I don't care for pink. Oh, and Mother? STOP PUTTING THE BOYS IN DRESSES!!" Wolf screamed as he stormed out of the doorway of his feminized room.

He made his way to Conrart's room. At least it was normal there. His brother was out on border patrol, so he'd have the room to himself. He opened the door and told his guards to wait outside while he took a nap. He laid down and just started to get comfortable when he felt warm liquid flow out of him and onto the bed. He struggled up and tried to get to the door and the pain of the contraction hit him. He screamed more out of fear than the actual pain. His guards rushed in and helped him back o the bed.

"Get Lady Gisela!" the sergeant yelled to one of the men. "Your Highness, is there anything I need to do?" Wolfram clenched his teeth and focused on his breathing as the next wave of pain hit. He glared at his guards and the healer rushed in followed by the king.

"Your Highness! Everything will be ok, I promise!" She checked him over and decided it was ok to move him to the infirmary where it would be easier to birth the baby. Yuuri walked beside him and let Wolf lean against him. In the infirmary, Yuuri helped Wolf out of his tunic and loose fitting trousers. Gisela gave them a gown to put him into and helped him into the bed.

After the baby was removed from Wolfram, she was bundled in a pink blanket before she was handed to her mother and father.

"She's beautiful, Wolf." Yuuri cooed as his finger was clutched by his princess. "What are we going to name her? It has to be perfect for our angel." Wolf sniggered. His daughter already had her daddy wrapped around her finger.

Wolf thought a moment and replied, "What about Angelina-Marie, or Angel for short?"

"It's perfect. I love how it rolls off the tongue." Yuuri took the baby as Wolf started to fall asleep.

Two days later, Wolfram and Yuuri, along with Angel go back to their rooms. Their mothers have been nice enough to minimize their visits to the infirmary where the king and his mate were resting. Just like the previous two times, he was reluctant to leave them. He felt for his older two sons, leaving them in the hands of the crazy ladies.

Wolf stopped at the nursery to deposit the princess with the night nurse. He hated leaving her there, but Yuuri was adamant about him letting the nurses help so he can get some rest. Just as he was getting Angel to sleep, he heard the king yell from down the corridor, "WHY IS OUR ROOM PINK AND POLKA DOTTED?!?"

The End.

Thanks to everyone who read this. Thanks to my friend and critic, Avery. You rock! Q! more thanks to everyone who helped me realize hoe ambiguous my story was. I promise to make the next one even better. See you next time!

Love and Q,

AirKnitter.


End file.
